


You're not a conquest

by fxck_yeah_mgg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxck_yeah_mgg/pseuds/fxck_yeah_mgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my lovely friend. Her request was:<br/>"Sex with Dean in the backseat of the Impala after he confesses his love to me" </p>
<p>English is not my first language so excuse any mistakes!</p>
<p> Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not a conquest

You’re not a conquest

"Are you fucking kidding me Dean? Seriously?" she spat out as she stomped to the front door and out on the porch of the old farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, her fists clenched, trying not to completely lose her temper. She was still pumped up from the hunt and right now she was in no mood for Dean to give her shit about the way she handled things today. Yes, they were one man short with Sammy confined to the bed for research with a broken leg. And yes, it had been a pretty close call with the vampire nest they had tried to track down for the past two days. But it had all worked out in the end and that was the only thing that mattered.

They were hunters for god’s sake and it wasn’t the first time things hadn’t gone as originally planned. So why was he making a scene now?

"Will you please stop running?" his voice called out behind her. "I’m not done here."

She huffed again as she she reached the car and opened the trunk to throw in her bag. She spun around when she heard his footsteps and before he could open his mouth she cut in.

"Yes you’re done Dean. We’re hunters, this is what we do. I’ve been in worse shape before so would you please fucking calm down?"

It was true, she probably only had a few scratches and bruises on arms and cheeks from crashing face first into the wall. But he had been acting weird towards her for a couple of weeks now. He’d be snappy and impatient and whenever she caught him looking at her he’d scowl and stomp off. He rarely talked to her these days and if he did, it was to tell her off for doing something wrong. So entirely different than his usual, flirty, teasing self. Most days he left her confused, treating her like a little sister one minute and then flirting with her the next.

But he had never made a move, never even given her any sign he would be even slightly interested in her. By now she had accepted it, learned to live with the reality that Dean Winchester would never look at her in any other way than a friend.

It was hard enough spending most of her waking hours with him when he haunted her dreams almost every night. The fact that they were living in close quarters most of the time didn’t help. There’d been countless nights spent fantasizing about the drops of water running down his toned chest after he stepped out of the shower in just a towel around his waist.

"I will not calm down, damnit" Dean furrowed his brows as he towered over her, his chest rising and falling in heavy breaths. "You could have gotten killed in there!" his voice rose and he pointed back at the house as she opened the side door of the car and threw her jacket in.

"Isn’t that part of the job description?" she raised her eyebrows at him. "What is the matter with you Dean, you’ve been treating me like shit for weeks now." Now she was really getting worked up. She had enough. Enough of having the man she was secretly in love with not even give her a smile. This was torture.

"If you think I’m so inadequate and annoying just tell me and I’ll leave." she spat out, lowering her head to hide the tears in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and composed herself when he didn’t reply and looked up to see him staring at her, his mouth curled into that angry pout, the muscles in his jaw twitching. Her breathing hitched as she looked into his green orbs that seemed a shade darker than usual. For a moment she thought he’d move but when he didn’t, she shook her head and turned around.

"Fine, I’ll leave then." she muttered and moved towards the trunk of the Impala again.

Dean felt his heart beat fast in his chest and he reached out to grab her by the arm and spin her around to face him again. Her mouth hung slightly open, her eyes wide and staring up at him. Her long, brown hair fell down the side of her shoulder in a ponytail, probably tickling the bare skin of her arms. Fuck, he had been so angry a minute ago and he still kind of was. But now she had told him she would leave if he wanted her to he felt it turn into something else. His stomach tightened almost painfully at the thought and his heartbeat sped up even more.

His eyes were fixed on her lips and he could have sworn he shivered when her tongue darted out to lick the corner of her mouth. Damn, she really had no idea what she was doing to him. What the fuck was wrong with him? When had he started to turn into a complete idiot in her presence? He let his gaze travel down her neck to the smooth skin over her collarbones. He didn’t know how damn blind he must’ve been not to see how beautiful she was, inside and out. She was the one thing that gave him a sense of home, a sense that there was still good in the world. He couldn’t lose her, he had lost too many people already.

She looked up at him, his hand that was still wrapped around her arm almost burning into her flesh, in the best way possible. And suddenly his other hand sneaked around her hips and pulled her against him as his lips crashed onto hers. She would have gasped if his mouth wasn’t pressed so firmly against hers, not moving an inch. They were soft, just as soft as she had imagined and she felt her knees go weak. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest, matching the thumping beneath her ribs and his hot breath on her face.

And suddenly his hand slid up from her arm to the back of her neck and he pulled her even closer, his tongue darting out to swipe over her bottom lip. She slightly parted her lips, meeting the velvety muscle with her own. Her chest rose and fell in short breaths as he explored her mouth in a flurry of teeth and tongue. 

His fingernails dug into the bare patch of skin above the hemline on her jeans, sending shivers up and down her spine. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Dean Winchester was kissing her when his mouth left her lips to travel down the side of her jaw to her neck. The scraping of his stubble and that musky scent, a mixture of leather, his shampoo and, well, him, made her head spin and her knees go weak. His teeth nibbled on her sensitive flesh and his name escaped her throat in a moan.

"Dean…"

Damn, this felt so good. Better than anything she had ever felt. The heat of his kisses shot straight to the crevice between her legs, almost making her squirm. But the sound of her own voice seemed to rip her out of the high of his tongue against the pulsating vein on her neck. She brought up her hands that had been hanging loosely by her sides and pushed her palms against his chest.

"Dean." Her voice was still a whimper and she breathed in deeply. God, how long had she dreamed about this. How many times had she fantasized about this while her own hands had wandered places she wished his would go. And as much as her body and heart screamed for him, this was Dean Winchester. He didn’t do love, he didn’t do relationships.

"Dean!" She increased the pressure of her hands again. "DEAN! I can’t.. I can’t do this." her voice broke with emotion. She couldn’t believe she was actually pushing him away.

Her words ripped him out of it, away from the intoxitating smell of her slightly damp skin. Damn, she tasted so good. But he tore himself away to look at her again, his stomach tightening in fear. She didn’t want him. Of course she would be the one woman to turn him down.  
"Why?" he hadn’t realized he had spoken aloud and his heart ached again when he saw tears spring to her eyes as she nervously bit her lip.

"I just… I can’t be one of your conquests. I wouldn’t be able to… couldn’t… you know." she stuttered, casting down her eyes, unable to meet his gaze.

His conquests? Did she really think she was like one of the girls he chatted up at a bar? Which, in fact, was something he hadn’t done for weeks now.

"Damn, you’re not one of my conquests." his voice sounded angrier than intended and he smoothed his palm over her cheek, his thumb grazing over her lips before he leaned in for another kiss, only to feel her hands that felt small against his chest push him away again.

"Then what am I Dean? Some kind of fuck buddy so you don’t have to go through the hassle of chatting up girls?" she intended to spat it out but instead it came out weak and shaky. She gasped when a spark of hurt darkened his eyes again. Had she gone too far? She opened her mouth to apologize but before she got a chance to speak his lips crashed onto hers again almost painfully.

"Damn… I…" he wispered against her skin and she could feel his heart beat hard against the palm of her hand that was still resting on his chest as he took a few heaving breaths.

"You are not a conquest." he pressed out almost painfully.

"Shit, don’t you know that I love you?" he growled and kissed her once more before his hungry mouth travelled further down again.

"You. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Do. To. Me." he panted into her ear between biting and nipping his way down her neck. By now he had pushed her back against the impala, her body flush against him. "I can’t ever lose you."

"Dean!" she moaned again when he hit a particularly sensitive spot and bucked her hips, a wet heat pooling between her legs when she felt the hard bulge through the fabric of his jeans.

"You like that baby?" he smirked against her skin, obviously he had gotten back his usual confidence. "You like my tongue here." he licked the same spot again and she rutted herself against him, her fingers threading through his hair, desperate for something to hold on to. "Believe me, this is just a preview of what I’ll do to you."

His hand sneaked up under her shirt and she gasped when he pulled down the cup of her bra and let his fingertips brush over her already hard nipple. She pulled his head up to meet his lips again before her hands moved down to slide under his shirt, letting her fingers run over the taut skin over his abs. Dean twisted her nipple in reaction too her touch and they both let out a moan, their hot breaths mingling before resuming their kiss. Oh he felt so good, better than she would ever have imagined. Her left thumb hooked into the waistband of his jeans while her other hand cupped him through the fabric. He pressed himself against her palm, rolling his hips as another moan escaped his throat.

She smirked against his lips while her right hand made quick work of his belt buckle before it slid inside his boxers. His fingers pinched her nipple again when she wrapped her hand around him, stroking his thick length. Her teeth nibbled at his jaw and the low grunt from the back of his throat had her rub her thighs together, trying to create some friction.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good." he hissed, pushing himself harder into her hand. "More." he gasped and his fingers never released her peakened buds, sending sparks of heat down to her core.

She released his lips and her mouth curled into a wicked smile when she first looked down his body and then back up again. She teasingly licked her lips and suddenly dropped down on her knees, her hand now face to face with the throbbing erection in her hand. She looked up at him from under her lashes and licked her lips again, pumping him a few time.

"Show me what that pretty mouth can do." he grunted, his voice thick with arousal, and she could have sworn she felt a shiver run through him and a gush of wetness soaked her already damp panties at his words.  
She smiled wickedly again before she flicked her tongue over his tip, tasting the salty, earthy drop of precum that had gathered there.

"Stop teasing me, princess." he hissed and his hands fisted in her hair, pulling her closer.

She obliged and let her tongue run from the base his shaft all the way to the tip before opening her mouth and taking him in, gently sucking the moist head. She felt his hands tighten their grip and she pushed him down further, her head bobbing up and down. She hollowed her cheeks and took him in as deep as she could, her moan sending vibrations through his length when he hit the back of her throat.

"Ah, fuck baby, just like that." he hissed, his free hand reaching back to support himself on the door of the car. She continued to suck him off, wetness flooding between her thighs when she looked up and straight into his darkened eyes, his teeth clenched together in absolute bliss. She could feel his blood pulsating against her tongue, the sensation forcing another moan from her throat.

He suddenly yanked her up by her arm and pushed her against the car, his mouth claiming hers again, tasting himself on her tongue. “Not like this baby. I want to come inside of you.” he growled as he pulled her down and gently pushed her into the car until she sat on the edge of the back seat, her feet still touching the dry earth of the farmroad. He knelt down between her legs and with one swift motion he pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra that went flying over his shoulder.

She shuddered, not only from the slight chill of the evening air but also from the hungry look in his eyes when his gaze fell on her heaving chest. Her hands came up to his head again, stroking his hair and a second later he lurched forward, cathing her nipple between his soft lips, his tongue flicking over her sensitive flesh. She arched her back and whimpered when his teeth bit down gently. His other hand fumbled with the buttons on her jeans, almost ripping them open. His mouth travelled to her other breast as he pulled them down along with her panties. Her hands gripped the headrest of the front seat, her heart beating fast in her chest when he pulled away to let his hungry eyes travel over her naked body.

The leather of the backseat was cold against her naked skin and suddenly self conscious, she bit her lip. But her breathing hitched in her throat when he looked into her eyes again and leaned in.

"So beautiful." his voice was a whisper against her lips as he kissed her again, much gentler this time. "Beautiful and mine."

His left hand continued to tease her nipple while his other slid down over her stomach. “Open your legs for me baby.” his voice was husky and she complied, her thighs shaking when his fingers reached her hot center.

"So wet for me already." he moaned into her ear as his fingers grazed over her swollen bud and down to part her soft folds. "Such a good girl."

"Dean…" she bucked her hips against his hand as her head fell back, the sensation of his long digits stroking her entrance while his other hand massaged her breast making the red hot ball of lust inside of her tighten almost painfully. Her hands were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, pulling it down his shoulders until it dropped on the ground behind him. Her hands raked over the hard muscles of his chest frantically, wanting to touch every last inch of him.

"You like that baby?" he mumbled against her skin as his mouth travelled down her body, stopping for a moment to suck her nipple into his hungry mouth. He chuckled when she let down another moan.

"Dean… Please…"

"Purring like a kitten." he smirked as he pushed her upper body down so she was lying flat on her back and his tongue dipped into her belly button before continuing its path down her body.

She opened her eyes at the loss of his thumb on her clit and whimpered when she felt him hook both her legs over his shoulders. He gave her one last cocky grin before placing a gentle kiss on her sensitive bud. She squirmed, her walls tightening and aching for more.

"Dean… Please…" she purred again.

"Please what baby?" he blew softly against her, making her wriggle her hips again.

"Please.. more…" she panted, her hips bucking while her hands grabbed into his hair for encouragement.

And her eyes rolled to the back of her head that fell back onto the seat when his lips closed around her, his tongue lapping at her clit. Her head started spinning, white sparks shooting through her entire body when he dipped a finger into her wet folds and started to pump in and out of her. She squirmed and moaned and he pressed his other hand on her stomach, holding her down firmly. She spread her legs further, desperate to feel him deeper.  
"Ah Fuck!" the groan escaped her throat when he added a second finger, stretching her walls, stroking all the right spots inside of her while his tongue never stopped to flick the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips desperately tried to buck against his hand but he held her down.

"Yeah, let me hear you babe." he hummed against her center, the vibration sending shockwaves through her. "I’m gonna make you scream tonight".

By now she was a whimpering, moaning mess. He pumped harder, curling his fingers inside of her to find that special spot and that, combined with his mouth fervently sucking her clit did it. Her mouth opened in a scream and she saw white light as the hot ball inside of her exploded, her walls contracting over and over again as she soaked his fingers.

She came down from her high to see Dean pull down his jeans and underwear before he pushed her further into the Impala. Supporting his own weight on his elbows beside her head, he pressed a kiss on her lips and she could taste herself on his tongue. His hard length pressed against the inside of her thigh and she felt the aching need to feel him inside of her. She pushed up her hips and he chuckled.

"Still haven’t had enough?" he smirked as he pushed himself up and brought one of his hands down to line himself up with her entrance, teasingly rubbing his tip against her wet folds. Her hips bucked up once more and she moaned. He laughed again. "Greedy, greedy."

She opened her mouth to reply with a snarky remark but the only thing that came out was a low, gutteral sound when he slowly pushed into her, filling her completely. He stilled, giving her a moment to adjust to his length. Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face he kissed her neck.

"You okay baby?" he whispered against her ear and she nodded her head, raising her hips against his, urging him to move.

That spurred him on and he pulled out again only to slide back in with a slow, hard thrust. Sparks flew behind her eyelids but she forced them open again, the image of Dean throwing his head back in pleasure sending another shiver down her spine. He leaned down, his lips finding her neck again as he continued to pump into her, his hot breath against her skin.

"You. Feel. So. Fucking. Good." he panted, fastening his pace, hitting that sweet spot with every deep thrust.  
Her whole body was on fire, his words sending a tingling spreading out from between her legs and she clawed at his shoulders, desperate for somethiing to hold on to. She met each thrust with a throaty moan, begging him for more.

"Dean… ah… please…"

She felt her walls tighten around him as he pounded into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the interior of the car. His hand snuck down between their bodys and his thumb found her clit, rubbing it furiously as he continued to push into her. Her moans turned into high pitched screams and her walls started to tighten around him.

"Come for me baby." he growled in her ear, his voice strained and husky.

The words coming from his lips did it for her and she exploded around him, clenching around his thick shaft with every wave of pleasure. His name was a scream on her lips as her whole body trembled, rocked by an orgasm even stronger than the first one. A low, gutteral growl filled her ear as he reached his own release, pumping his hot seed inside of her, his hips stuttering. Feeling him pulsate one last time she breathed out as he collapsed on top of her, making sure his full weight wasn’t on her.

They both lay panting, their bodies spent as they came down from their climax when he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips before flipping her over so she lay half on top of him. Her hand was resting on his chest, his arm slung around her naked hip and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her disheveled hair, a tired grin on her face.  
She reached up to cup his cheek and ran her thumb over his lips before replacing it with her own.

"That was awesome." she grinned, imitating his trademark expression.

His eyes widened and his mouth curled into a smile. He playfully slapped her ass and laughed. “And here I thought I finally got you to shut up.”

"Only one way to do that." she smiled back and leaned in for another kiss. She pulled away again and rubbed her nose against his.

"And by the way." she smiled against his lips.

"I love you too Dean Winchester."


End file.
